1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garment hangers, and particularly to a heavy-duty garment hanger.
2. Description of the Related Art
Clothing hangers and coat hangers have been used for many years to support various articles of clothing. Wooden and light metal hangers are not expensive and are more than sufficient to hold most clothing articles. However, they generally do not have adequate strength to support very heavy pieces of clothing. For example, heavy suits, mink coats or firemen's jackets are all extremely bulky and likely to bend or break traditional clothing hangers.
Currently available heavy-duty garment hangers do not provide optimal strength in combination with lightweight construction. Conventional hangers made from materials sturdier than wire hangers are often quite heavy and also more expensive.
Wire hangers of metal construction have been known in the art for many years. For example, German Patent No. 4,119,185, published Jan. 23, 1992 (metal cot hanger with rotatable hook having thickened area at lower hook end to prevent sliding out); Japanese Patent No. 7-171,045, published Jul. 11, 1995 (metallic parts of hanger for clothing); Japanese Patent No. 2003-301,244, published Oct. 24, 2003 (high-strength stainless steel wire undetectable by needle detector, spring using this steel wire and spring product using this spring); and a web page published at the website userpages.cheshire.net/˜hartwell/, dated Jun. 8, 2003 (stainless steel A.P.E. hanger) all disclose wire hangers.
There is a need for a heavy-duty garment hanger of lightweight construction, which is has sufficient strength to hold quite heavy articles of clothing. Thus, a heavy-duty garment hanger as described herein is desired.